Bumps and Bruises
by finnsantana
Summary: finchel oneshot, prompt: Finn and Rachel take their son to his first soccer match, he falls and hurts his knee, and becomes inconsolable


"Jamie grab your shoes and let's get going. Mom is waiting buddy." Finn called up the stairs to his five year old son. He glanced at the clock and then towards the driveway where Rachel was waiting in the car, he cringed and hoped that they weren't going to be late. He only had to wait a few moments later for the young boy to hurry down the steps with his cleats, Finn reached for him and picked him up gently, his arm wrapped around his waist so that he could carry him underneath his arm. "Daddy it's not time to fly it's time to play soccer." Jamison whined a little, but he let Finn carry him outside anyway.

"We're flying to the soccer game." Finn joked as he stepped outside and walked towards the car. He let Jamie stand on the ground while he opened up the car door. He helped the small boy inside and made sure to buckle him up, "Sorry bout the wait Rach." He mumbled looking to the front to see his wife.

"It's fine; I just don't want him to be late for his first game."

Finn closed the car door and jogged around to the driver's seat. "I know, he won't be though, we've got like twenty minutes." He started the car and backed out of the driveway. He silently hoped that there wasn't that much traffic and that he hit all the green lights; that was pretty much the only way they would actually make it in twenty minutes.

Thankfully things seemed to work out in Finn's favor because he pulled up to the soccer field where the match was being held just in time. He parked and slid from the front seat, he met Rachel around on the other side; she was already unbuckling Jamie and helping him with his cleats. "You ready to win?" Finn asked as he looked to his son. He nodded his head furiously, "Yep! The bluejays are gonna kick butt!" He jumped down from his seat and bolted off towards the field.

"Go find Coach Puckerman!" Rachel called to Jamie.

"I know mom!" He glanced back at her for a moment before running towards the rest of his teammates and his coach.

Finn shook his head a little, but he had a wide smile on his face. He was glad that Jamison had found something that he was enthusiastic about and enjoyed. Watching his son play and have fun was extremely rewarding and brought him more happiness than he could even explain. He knew that kid had him wrapped around his little finger, but he couldn't help it. He just wanted his son to be happy. "We better go find a seat." He said looking to Rachel. He held out his hand for her and gripped hers gently as they walked towards the bleachers. They sat down and waited for the game to start, both of them were excited, but no one was as excited as Jamison. Finn had a good view of his son bouncing up and down by Puck while they waited for everyone to be ready.

It was only a couple minutes later and the teams were on the field, a soccer ball was placed between them, and the game was started. Finn and Rachel cheered their son on, of course being excessively loud, but they couldn't care less. "Go Jamie go!" Finn shouted and clapped his hands. Jamie ran across the field kicking at the soccer ball and attempting to avoid the rest of the other team's players. Jamison got closer to the goal and kicked as hard as he could, the ball flew into the small net, and he jumped up in down, "I did it!" He squealed. The cheering from Rachel and Finn became increasingly louder. "We knew you could do it!" Finn stood up and gave a little fist pump into the air.

The game continued on for a decent amount of time, Jamie was having a good time, he may not have scored again, but he was still having fun; at least until he found himself on the ground. He had gone to kick the ball away from another player, but he'd lost his footing and fallen forward onto his knee. He rolled over and sat up clutching his knee tightly as he began to sob. Both Finn and Rachel bolted from their seats, the whistle blew signaling a time out, but even if they hadn't called time out they both would have been out on that field.

"Hey buddy it's okay; it's just a little scratch." Finn said as he kneeled down and inspected the wound. Jamie had scraped up his knee, but it wasn't anything major.

"Honey it's okay." Rachel's words were soft and soothing, but nothing either of them said seemed to calm his tears.

Finn lifted him up into his arms and carried him over to the benches where a first aid kit was waiting for them. "It hurts." Jamie cried harder. Finn rubbed his back and set him down on the bench, "I know, but it'll be okay."

Rachel sat down beside him and ran her fingers through Jamison's hair while Finn cleaned up the scratch, "Jamie, it's just a scratch. No more tears baby." She whispered softly.

Jamie's lip quivered and his tears slowed, but not much. "B-but we're gonna l-lose." He sniffled.

Finn shook his head and put a Spongebob bandaid on his knee. "You're not gonna lose, you're going to get back out there and kick some butt, and when you do we're gonna go out for some ice cream." He said as he leaned up to kiss Jamie's forehead. He sniffled again, but nodded. "Okay daddy." He mumbled. He reached up for a hug which Finn gladly gave him. When they let go Jamison turned and hugged Rachel as well before wiping his tears and running back towards his coach.

Finn let out a sigh of relief and sat down next to Rachel, "You're so good at that." Rachel whispered as she grabbed his hand and gave a soft squeeze. Finn raised a brow at her, but shook his head. "Just doin my job." He smiled and leaned in to kiss her cheek.


End file.
